


Cuatro copas de vino

by Sumire92



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Appropiate lubrication, Bed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingering, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Sassy Gwaine, Threesome, bath scene, blowjob, handjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire92/pseuds/Sumire92
Summary: Con los labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa ladeada, sacó un frasco del interior de la capa y observó el contenido a través de la luz fulgurante. Destapó la botella de cristal y dejó que el líquido cayera en el barril de vino, el único que estaba destapado, formando una nube púrpura que enseguida desapareció bajo el color burdeos de la bebida.En cuanto cayó la última gota, la antigua pupila del rey Uthor se dio por satisfecha. En sus penetrantes ojos de acero brillaba un destello febril del mismo color que el fuego.—Esta vez la victoria será mía, Arturo. Antes de la próxima luna llena, seré yo la que duerma en la alcoba como única soberana de Camelot.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho que no traía nada nuevo, así que aquí dejo esto *deja caer el saco al suelo*.
> 
> Qué decir, me gusta la serie de Merlin de 2008 y hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre ella. Tiene algo que me parece muy meritorio y es que Merlin se puede emparejar con cualquier otro personaje QUE ES CANON. PORQUE LOS GUIONISTAS SE ENCARGARON DE QUE ASÍ FUERA. Y el resto de personajes entre ellos también, dicho sea de paso.
> 
> En total son cuatro capítulos, prólogo y epílogo. Estrenamos con epílogo y el capítulo uno para que veais que soy buena gente. El resto, a lo largo del mes. Mi idea es un capítulo por fin de semana, pero tal vez acabe subiendo dos porque por el final estoy un poco liado y no quiero haceros esperar.
> 
> ¿Que por qué estoy subiendo capítulos hoy si digo que los iré colgando los fines de semana? Mirad, si empezamos con las preguntas, esto no funciona. Vamos, a leer, a leer.

Era noche cerrada en Camelot. El castillo destilaba silencio en la piedra de cada muro y en el acero de cada espada, que había sido limpiada, pulida y perfectamente colocada en la armería antes de la puesta de sol. Salvo unos pocos soldados que conformaban la vigilancia nocturna, apostillados en los pasillos igual que espantapájaros somnolientos, el resto de habitantes del reino llevaban horas sumergidos en tierra de sueños.

Fue en medio de tanta quietud que una figura se había infiltrado en palacio. Envuelta en su abrigo de sombras, nadie era capaz de percibir su presencia. No la vieron entrar por el viejo acceso secreto de la muralla, nadie desató la alarma mientras ascendía con gracia las escaleras que la llevarían al corazón de la fortaleza. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y confiados; conocía el camino que debía seguir, y el único rastro de su presencia era el tenue sonido de la capa al arrastrarse por el suelo.

En cuanto alcanzó las cocinas, pronunció unas palabras arcaicas y el extremo de la polvorienta antorcha que colgaba en la pared prendió con una débil llama. Convencida de que nadie la había seguido, se retiró la capucha y la cuidada melena azabache enmarcó los delicados rasgos de la bruja.

Con los labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa ladeada, sacó un frasco del interior de la capa y observó el contenido a través de la luz fulgurante. Destapó la botella de cristal y dejó que el líquido cayera en el barril de vino, el único que estaba destapado, formando una nube púrpura que enseguida desapareció bajo el color burdeos de la bebida.

En cuanto cayó la última gota, la antigua pupila del rey Uthor se dio por satisfecha. En sus penetrantes ojos de acero brillaba un destello febril del mismo color que el fuego.

—Esta vez la victoria será mía, Arturo. Antes de la próxima luna llena, seré yo la que duerma en la alcoba como única soberana de Camelot.

Como si su voz fuera un soplido, la antorcha se apagó y las sombras volvieron a adueñarse de la bodega.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin despertó con un sobresalto estrujándole la garganta. Sentía la piel empapada, su pecho subía y bajaba con urgencia. Tenía la boca seca, en el paladar el inconfundible sabor de la magia negra.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue corriendo a buscar a Gaius. El anciano, siempre madrugador, detuvo la mano con que mezclaba hierbas en el mortero tal como le escuchó entrar tan apurado.

—¿Cuándo es la luna llena? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad repentina por la astronomía? —preguntó Gaius, quien retomó el movimiento de muñeca.

—He tenido un sueño —anunció con una sombra de pánico en la cara—. Morgana ha estado aquí.

La mano del físico se congeló otra vez, esta vez cargada de tensión.

—¿Estás seguro?

Asintió. La inquietud que se todavía se apoderaba de su cuerpo así lo confirmaba. La presencia de Morgana, el rastro de sus sortilegios oscuros… En otras ocasiones había tenido premoniciones, y algunas veces habían sido más o menos acertadas, pero hasta la fecha nunca había fallado una en que la marca de la bruja fuese tan clara.

El anciano médico dejó ir el aire con semblante largo. Sus mejillas habían perdido el color.

— Esta noche hay luna llena, si no me equivoco.

Merlin levantó los brazos con hastío.

—¿Por qué siempre tenemos tan mala suerte? Si fuésemos una novela, el autor sin duda se estaría mofando de nosotros.

(Autor: Je, je, je)

—No es momento para bromas, Merlin —le reprochó en tono serio—. Si lo que dices es cierto, la vida de Arturo puede correr peligro. No sabemos en qué ha consistido su conjuro, cualquier cosa que haga o toque podría ser el desencadenante. Deberás permanecer pegado a él día y noche si es necesario.

—Justo mi idea de un día de ensueño.

—Merlin…

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

—En ese caso, no hagas esperar más a tu rey. Corre a llevarle el desayuno.

Merlin se calzó y fue a las cocinas como cada mañana. Los fogones ya estaban encendidos y el aroma a pan y miel flotaba en el aire abriéndole el estómago a toda persona que se acercara. La cocinera lo recibió con una mirada fulminante: era día de dulces de limón. Una docena de ellos habían sido perfectamente colocados sobre la bandeja, junto a un racimo de uvas, una jarra de agua, otra de vino y dos copas vacías.

—Los tengo contados —le advirtió—. Como me entere que no todos se los ha comido el rey, te partiré la crisma con el rodillo.

—¿Y no habrás hecho alguno más, por casualid…?

Antes de poder terminar la pregunta, la cocinera ya había levantado su arma y tuvo que huir por patas con la bandeja dando tumbos. No cesó el paso al subir las empinadas escaleras de caracol que conducían al ala de habitaciones: la luz vespertina comenzaba a colarse de las ventanas, y su majestad odiaba que le hicieran esperar para tomar el desayuno.

Además, cuanto antes lo tuviera controlado, mejor. Había mucho que vigilar.

Tras unos golpes en la puerta con la punta del pie, Merlin abrió sin esperar a que le invitaran a entrar.

—¡Merlin! —lo saludó Arturo con su habitual tono de buenos días: enfadado—. ¿No sabes esperar a que te permita pasar, como cualquier otro sirviente?

—Sí, mi señor.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera estado desnudo?

—No sería la primera vez. Aunque tampoco es que haya mucho que esconder. —Esquivó sin dificultad el zapato que le arrojó el rey y se acercó a la mesa para dejar la bandeja—. El desayuno está servido.

Miró orgulloso la pila de pastelitos que había llevado. Ninguno había caído del plato, todos mostraban el apetitoso crujiente hojaldre bañado en miel y la rodaja edulcorada de limón en la parte superior. Ninguna de las jarras había volcado una sola gota de su contenido, algo que solo ocurría una vez cada siete días. Tal vez fuera una mañana afortunada.

El recuerdo de Morgana que lo había levantado de la cama una hora atrás se encargó de hacerle cambiar de idea. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Merlin, quien se había ensimismado mientras esperaba a que Arturo se cambiara la camisa.

Morgana. ¿Para qué había venido esta vez? Llevaba años ideando planes para acabar con Arturo, valiéndose de su don de la magia para lograrlo. Sortilegios directos e indirectos, invocaciones y maldiciones… con el tiempo lo había intentado todo. Hasta la fecha había conseguido desbaratar cualquier plan que hubiese ideado, pero a cada día que pasaba sus poderes eran más fuertes y tanto Merlin como Gaius eran conscientes que, de seguir así, el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

Por el momento, lo más prudente sería centrarse en descubrir qué plan pretendía llevar a cabo esta vez.

—¿Merlin?

—¿Eh?

La pregunta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Arturo había terminado de cambiarse las ropas de dormir y lo miraba con expresión escéptica.

—Digo que, si a ti te parece, empezaré a comer.

—Oh, claro, sí, por supuesto —se disculpó de inmediato, dando un paso atrás.

El rey tomó asiento frente a la mesa y se frotó las manos.

—Bueno, una pinta deliciosa. Mi estómago ruge suplicando atención...

Merlin esbozó una sonrisa. Arturo se sirvió una copa de vino y una de agua, y después procedió a tomar una uva. En vez de metérsela directamente en la boca, la sostuvo unos segundos entre los dedos, a la altura de los ojos.

—Una fruta espléndida.

—Las cosechas han sido benévolas este año, sire.

—Como debe ser.

Arturo tenía razón: ese año los cultivos habían sido magníficos, tanto en calidad como en cantidad. Aquel racimo era la misma prueba. El grano de uva parecía una lágrima aterciopelada, tan verde como una gema observada a través de un haz de luz. Tan clara que parecía irradiar una luminosidad hechizante…

La verdad golpeó con tanta fuerza a Merlin que casi le dejó en la cara una marca en forma de mano. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Se lanzó a correr justo cuando Arturo iba introducírselo entre los dientes. De un manotazo, se lo arrebató de entre los dedos.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Arturo.

Merlin se bloqueó. Sopesó durante una décima de segundo cómo justificar aquella actitud. Cuando decidió que no sabía cómo explicarse, optó por meterse la uva en la boca.

—¡En efecto, esta uva es deliciosa! —balbuceó, masticando sonoramente.

El rey había clavado la mirada en él con incredulidad.

—No me digas.

Fue a coger otra, pero de nuevo Merlin se la quitó de las manos para metérsela en la boca. Quiso coger una tercera, y después una cuarta, pero no pudo. A la quinta, el sirviente tenía la boca llena de fruta y no podía engullir más, por lo que optó por empujar el plato al suelo, que se partió con un sonoro chasquido. Las uvas salieron rodando por el suelo en todas direcciones.

 —¡Merlin, ¿es que se ha consumido el cerebro de guisante que tenías?!

Aun a riesgo de asfixiarse, Merlin masticó con velocidad y engulló con dificultad.

—Le pido disculpas, alteza, pero tenía tan buen aspecto que no he podido reprimirme. Y me alegro confirma que tenía razón: estaban de muerte.

Arturo lo fulminó con la mirada, después quiso tomar un pastelito. Merlin, luchando con el atragantamiento, también se arrojó contra la fuente de dulces. De un zarpazo agarró todos los que pudo y se los embutió en la boca.

—¡Pero bueno, Merlin, ¿qué demonios te ocurre hoy?! —El rey saltó de la silla, rugiendo fuera de sí—. Cualquiera diría que Gaius lleva un mes sin darte bocado.

—Admito que no me importaría tomar algo más sustancial en algunas ocasiones —respondió cuando fue capaz de tragar.

Mi sirviente es idiota. Fue el claro mensaje que transmitían los ojos en blanco que puso Arturo al tiempo que cogía distraídamente la copa de vino y se la llevaba a los labios.

¡Las bebidas! Merlin se apresuró a arrebatársela también de la mano.

—Ni se te ocurra beberte el vino —le advirtió Arturo, usando un tono calmado que dejaba intuir toda la ira que lo estaba recorriendo por dentro.

El mago lo miró y después echó un vistazo al líquido granate que llenaba hasta arriba la copa. De perdidos al río, pensó. Y la vació de un trago.

—¡FUERA! —gritó Arturo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, señalando la puerta con el dedo estirado.

Sin darle oportunidad a repetirlo, Merlin tomó la bandeja con la que había entrado cinco minutos atrás y desapareció por la puerta, dejando solo a un rey con la mandíbula tensa y que no dejaba de soltar bufidos.

Había cometido una locura, tomarse un alimento a todas luces envenenado, Merlin lo sabía. Pero la situación era desesperada. Si alguien tenía que enfrentarse a un envenenamiento mortal, prefería ser él que Arturo. Además, sin duda Gaius podría encontrar el antídoto.

El sirviente se dirigió al laboratorio del médico… o al menos esa fue su intención. Había recorrido medio pasillo que su cabeza empezó a nublarse. El suelo dejó de ser una superficie lisa y estable por la que era difícil caminar en línea recto. Al final, tuvo que apoyar el costado contra una pared para no perder el equilibrio. Sus mejillas ardían.

¿El veneno había comenzado a surgir efecto? Su piel estaba recubierta de sudores, y eso lo alarmaba. Decidió cambiar el plan. Las cocinas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, podía dejar ahí la bandeja con el desayuno envenenado. Sin la bandeja sería un poco más sencillo arrastrarse hasta el laboratorio. Una vez ahí, Gaius podría ir a buscarla y analizarla para determinar la cura.

Dando un pasito cada vez, consiguió alcanzar las cocinas. En aquel momento estaban vacías y silenciosas; las cocineras debían haber salido al mercado para abastecer la despensa con productos frescos. Era el momento ideal. Merlin se dirigió a la mesa más cercana y dejó ahí la bandeja a medio terminar. Desandó los pasos de nuevo al corredor pero una visita inesperada lo descubrió en la puerta.

—¡Hombre, Merlin! —Gwaine, con su habitual buen humor, lo saludó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Sin embargo, enseguida percibió sus párpados caídos y las mejillas enrojecidas—. ¿Estás borracho?

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió por acto reflejo. Después cayó en que no tenía ninguna otra explicación que darle—. Tal vez.

La sonrisa socarrona del caballero se ensanchó. Le pellizcó amistosamente los mofletes sonrojados.

—Empinando el codo desde el amanecer. ¡Qué bien enseñado te tengo!

—Anda, cállate…

Apartó sus pellizcos con la mano y siguió caminando hacia la habitación de Gaius. A su espalda, sentía que Gwaine todavía lo observaba con actitud burlona. Éste desvió entonces la mirada hacia la cocina y vio la bandeja.

—¿Esos son los restos del desayuno de Arturo?

—Más o menos. No los toques —le advirtió, demasiado agotado para darle unas explicaciones más detalladas.

—Vale, vale.

Gwaine esperó a que Merlin girara la esquina y, acto seguido, se metió en la cocina. Observó por encima que en los platos apenas quedaban las migas; las jarras, por otro lado, estaban prácticamente sin tocar. Silbó.

—No todos los días puede beberse el vino del rey…

Se acercó al armario del fondo y tomó dos vasos que llenó del valioso licor. Uno para él y otro para Percival. Si algo le había enseñado la vida era que las cosas buenas debían compartirse. Sobre todo si se referían al alcohol. Además, beber en compañía siempre era más divertido. Con el botín que había encontrado, se escabulló antes de que alguien lo descubriera.

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que el mismo rey se presentara en las cocinas con el estómago desgañitando con rencor.

—¿Hola?

Saludó en voz alta, asegurándose que cualquier persona presente pudiese escucharlo, pero no había nadie que pudiera responder así que no obtuvo respuesta. Arturo chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y entonces reparó en la safata. Apretó los labios. De los dos platos, uno había acabado roto en el suelo de su habitación, toda la fruta desperdigada. El otro estaba ahí, reposaba vacío sin un triste pastelito para saciar su hambre.

Al menos, todavía quedaba vino. Miró alrededor en busca de una copa, pero apenas pisaba aquella zona del castillo y las únicas que pudo encontrar fueron las que había en la misma bandeja. Arturo puso una mueca. Una estaba repleta de agua. Aunque la vaciara, si vertía vino en ella quedaría diluido y le restaría sabor. Secarla con un paño ni lo contemplaba; era un rey, después de todo, y había cosas que la realeza no podía rebajarse a hacer.

La otra copa era en la que Merlin había apurado su desayuno.

—Estúpido sirviente…

A desgana, tomó la copa usada, la volvió a llenar de licor y dio un lánguido trago.

—Al menos el vino sigue sabiendo bien.

Y se la llevó con él.

 

 

Entre tanto, con gran esfuerzo, Merlin consiguió llegar al laboratorio. A Gaius casi se le cayó el alambique de las manos al verlo de aquella guisa.

—¡Chico! —corrió a socorrerlo.

—He ingerido veneno. Estaba en la comida de Arturo —le advirtió. Tenía la cabeza embotada, escuchaba su propia voz distorsionada como si hablara a través de una máscara.

—Rápido, túmbate en la cama. ¿Las sobras están en la habitación de Arturo?

—Conseguí llevarlas a las cocinas.

—Mejor. —Y salió disparado con una velocidad que no parecía acorde a su edad.

El mago se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Había dejado de sentir los pies, le parecía que la cama se balanceaba como si fuera un barco en plena mar. No había sido una mañana especialmente caldeada, pero en aquellos momentos el calor lo asfixiaba. Una arcada comenzó a treparle por la garganta y tuvo el tiempo justo para asomarse al borde del catre y vomitar en el barreño que había al lado. Con el sabor a bilis todavía en la lengua, se derrumbó otra vez sobre la almohada.

¿Qué clase de veneno era aquel?

La ropa chorreaba sudor y le oprimía el pecho. Era incapaz de hacer movimientos bruscos sin marearse, así que tuvo que ir agitándose poco a poco hasta lograr liberarse de la camisa. Con el pecho descubierto, el alivio fue instantáneo.

Escuchó en la lejanía los pasos de Gaius. Poco después se asomó a la habitación.

—Resiste, Merlin, pronto descubriré de qué veneno se trata. —Fue a retirarse, pero en el último momento decidió añadir algo más—: La próxima vez, procura evitar que Arturo ingiera veneno sin necesidad de tomarlo tú.

A medio camino entre el delirio y la realidad, Merlin compuso una sonrisa tonta y se quedó dormido.

Despertó con alfileres clavados en el cerebro, o al menos esa sensación le daba. La posición del sol le confirmó que era el mediodía. ¿Seguía siendo el mismo día? Se pasó la mano por la cara y resopló. Se sentía como si acabara de recibir una paliza. Si no fuera porque sabía que lo habían envenenado, diría que estaba sufriendo resaca.

Claro que aquella mañana (si es que seguía siendo el mismo día) se había bebido de golpe un vaso entero de vino. La posibilidad de la borrachera dejó de parecerle tan descabellada.

—Entonces… ¿no era veneno? —dijo para sí mismo.

Las cosas estaban regresando poco a poco a su posición natural. Sabía en qué dirección estaba el suelo y en cuál el techo. Se concentró y los dedos de los pies respondieron con normalidad.

Fue entonces, consciente de que todo había regresado a la normalidad, cuando sintió la erección oprimida en sus calzas. Todavía estaba algo tocado por los efectos del alcohol, pero bajó la mirada y vio el bulto palpitante más allá de su torso desnudo. Discretamente, barrió la habitación de un vistazo rápido. Estaba solo. A lo lejos, el trajín de cristales y rumores de piedra le confirmó que Gaius estaba enfrascado con su trabajo en el laboratorio.

—Supongo que no pasará nada por prestar algo de atención a este problemilla… —murmuró, bajando la mano hasta frotarse la entrepierna.

Procurando no hacer ruido, Merlin se deslizó las calzas hacia abajo y el miembro duro se agitó contra su abdomen. Lo envolvió con la mano y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad. Estaba tieso como un palo de hierro, terriblemente sensible. ¿Cuántos días hacía que no se masturbaba?

Apretó los dedos poco a poco y un estremecimiento de gusto lo recorrió hasta la punta de los cabellos. Mordió su labio inferior para reprimir un gemido y empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo.

Su pelvis se balanceaba al ritmo de los bombeos, cada vez más rápidos, cada vez con más fuerza. Al principio temía hacer mucho ruido, pero cuanto más la agitaba, menos podía pensar en si su maestro podría oírle. La mano libre se movió hasta su pecho y pellizcó uno de sus pezones; por algún motivo, aquel gesto secreto le proporcionaba siempre un placer que lo transportaba al paraíso.

Más, más, más… Las últimas sacudidas fueron desesperadas, no habría sido capaz de negárselas ni con toda la voluntad que poseía. Arqueó la espalda sobre el lecho cuando la esencia chorreó generosamente por la mano, su longitud y le salpicó el abdomen.

Cayó abatido en el colchón, con una respiración agitada y superficial. Un mareo fugaz le emborronó la vista, pero enseguida cesó. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan satisfecho. Después Merlin buscó un paño por el suelo y se limpió como pudo.

La sensación de alerta le hizo saltar de la cama.

—¡¿Gaius?! —lo llamó mientras entraba en el laboratorio.

—¿Merlin? Estoy aquí —respondió, agachado tras un intrincado laberinto de cristal por donde se destilaban líquidos de varios colores—. Buenas noticias, la comida que has llevado a Arturo no contenía ningún rastro de veneno.

—Pues te puedo asegurar que sí llevaba algo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Extrañado, Gaius se levantó por encima de los tubos—. ¿Por qué no llevas rop…?  —En cuanto bajó un poco más la mirada, tosió y giró la cabeza con los pómulos prendidos—. ¡Merlin! Por todos los dioses, ¿es que no tienes sentido del decoro?

—¿Acaso crees que pasearía así fuera de mi habitación si no fuera una emergencia?

—Desde luego, todos ganaríamos si no lo hicieras.

—Esto es serio —recalcó. Había quitado todo rastro de comedia de la voz y sólo perduraba un deje de preocupación—. Me acabo de… tocar… y la erección no baja. Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no destrozar su propia sensibilidad, Gaius le dedicó un vistazo con mente clínica.

—¿Insinúas que es cosa de algún tipo de afrodisíaco?

—Podría ser.

Gaius miró en dirección a la bandeja, las copas y los platos con migajas todavía seguían ahí. Dos jarras, un solo vaso, todavía con restos de agua.

—El vino —declaró el anciano, finalmente—. Morgana debió adulterar el licor con alguna de sus pociones. El color, el sabor y el aroma quedarían amortiguados por los propios del vino. Maldita sea, estaba convencido de buscar un veneno, por eso los análisis no han dado ningún resultado positivo. —Volvió a posar la mirada en sus ojos—. ¿Alguien más lo probó?

—Nadie —aseguró Merlin. Había aprovechado el momento de intimidad para tomar un  trapo de una silla e improvisar un taparrabos—. Los labios de Arturo no llegaron ni a rozarlo, y después de eso lo llevó directamente a la cocina, que estaba vacía. Poco después te advertí y fuiste a buscarlo.

—¿Y cuánto vino bebiste?

La pregunta extrañó a Merlin.

—Solo un vaso.

—En la jarra apenas queda vino para medio vaso. Si estaba llena a rebosar, alguien más ha tenido que tomar.

—Gwaine —recordó súbitamente, chasqueando la lengua—. Me lo encontré al salir de las cocinas. Le dije que no tocara nada, pero debió ignorarme, como siempre. Iré a verlo de inmediato…

—Me temo que tendrá que esperar. Arturo te ha mandado llamar poco antes de que despertaras.

—Menudo inoportuno…

—Si el vino solo contenía solo un afrodisíaco, la vida de Gwaine no peligra. Al menos, no por ahora.

—Sobre eso… ¿qué crees que está intentando Morgana esta vez?

—Siendo totalmente sincero —le miró fijamente con sus ojos pequeños y agudos— no tengo ni la más remota idea.

»Por el momento —prosiguió—, me pondré a preparar el antídoto de inmediato. Tú, por otro lado, no hagas esperar al rey. Procura hacer vida normal y disimular hasta que lo tenga.

De pronto, el mundo había caído sobre los hombros de Merlin. Señaló con agitación el bulto que despuntaba por debajo de la ropa.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que he de disimular esto?!


	3. Chapter 3

 En aquellos momentos, Merlin hubiera dado lo que fuese por hacer pública su magia. El primer hechizo que realizaría sería abrir una brecha en la tierra para que se lo tragara.

Como no podía hacerlo, tenía que soportar la indiscreta mirada de Arturo, cuya risa burlona no desaparecía de sus labios.

—Repíteme por qué estás usando pañales.

—No son pañales —dijo por cuarta vez consecutiva—. Mientras iba camino a la cocina, resbalé y me he dado un golpe _ahí_. Gaius me ha preparado una pomada, pero hasta que surja efecto tengo la zona sensible y debo usar ropa abultada para protegerla.

Con el objetivo de ocultar su evidente erección, había optado por envolverse con una sábana enrollada alrededor de las caderas. Para que no se viera, procuró que las calzas estuvieran por encima de la demás ropa arrebujada, lo que en su cabeza había sido una buena idea que le ayudaría a disimularlo pero en la práctica sería visto hasta por una anciana miope.

—Estaba rabioso contigo por lo de este desayuno, ¿pero esto? Esto es mayor escarmiento que cualquier castigo que te hubiese impuesto yo.

—¿Me habéis llamado para algo más o solo era para reíros de mí, sire?

Arturo no lloraba, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos y amenazaban con soltar algunas lágrimas de pura risa. Indicó vagamente hacia la esquina del cuarto, junto al biombo, donde había un barreño enorme.

—Quiero bañarme. Calienta agua y llena la bañera.

—Enseguida.

—Gracias, Merlincito.

Merlin cerró la puerta con las carcajadas de Arturo reverberando en las paredes. ¿Quería reírse? Que lo hiciera. Prefería eso a que se burlara de él por ir duro todo el día.

Ya en la cocina, llenó varias jarras de hojalata con agua y las puso al fuego. Tardarían un rato en alcanzar la temperatura que le gustaba a Arturo, así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo e ir a ver a Gwaine. Si de verdad había tomado del vino, ¿cómo le habría sentado? Tal vez el efecto variase de una persona a otra. El pecho le dio un vuelvo. ¿Y si en él sí era peligroso, algo más serio que una libido descontrolada? Apretó el paso hacia las alcobas de los caballeros.

Al alcanzar la puerta, picó con los nudillos.

—¿Gwaine?

No oyó respuesta, y aquello no hizo más que disparar sus alarmas. Probó a girar el picaporte, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Como último recurso, se apresuró a pegar el oído a la puerta con el corazón en un puño. Nada.

Estaba a punto de desistir, de convencerse a sí mismo que solo estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Gwaine estaba bien, y daba la casualidad que en esos momentos no estaba en su habitación.

Y entonces escuchó el gemido. Débil y doloroso, provenía del interior de la habitación. Aguzó el oído y lo oyó más seguido. La sangre se le heló en las venas. La voz familiar no dejaba lugar a dudas: Gwaine agonizaba en la cama.

Desesperado, dio un paso atrás y se concentró en el cerrojo. Pronunció unas palabras en lenguaje antiguo y sus ojos se iluminaron en un parpadeo fugaz. Un chirrido metálico de la cerradura le confirmó que la puerta se acababa de abrir. Entró sin perder un segundo más.

Desde dentro, los quejidos de Gwaine sonaban más claros y constantes, como con eco. Merlin recordaba que el lecho de su amigo estaba ubicado en la esquina del fondo de la habitación, junto al de Percival, así que se dirigió hacia ahí con pasos lentos y silenciosos. Las cortinas estaban medio corridas, reduciendo la intensa luz del mediodía a una modesta penumbra ambiental. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, se respiraba un aire cargado de humedad y algo más.

—Uff, Gwaine…

Merlin se quedó paralizado. Aquella no era la voz de Gwaine.

Su primera reacción fue agazaparse detrás de una mesa. Nadie había reparado en su presencia. Aguzó la vista hacia el origen de la voz.

Percival y Gwaine, los únicos presentes en el cuarto, se encontraban tumbados en el lecho de este último. Los cuerpos entrelazados estaban desnudos y el sudor le confería un brillo perlado a sus músculos. Las piernas de uno abrazaban las caderas del otro, sus torsos estaban inclinados uno sobre el otro. Percival se inclinó más y sus labios se buscaron con desenfreno. Al separarse, el caballero que estaba abajo jadeó.

El aire viciado de la habitación se había contagiado a Merlin, que de repente resoplaba con la frente húmeda, sin poder dejar de mirar secretamente. Lo que había creído que eran ruiditos de sufrimiento de Gwaine no eran de sufrimiento sino todo lo contrario.

—Ah, ah, Percy…  Más fuerte…—jadeaba. Se afianzó con más fuerza a la espalda del otro.

Cada vez que escuchaba su voz emitiendo un gritito agudo y meloso, un ronroneo por parte de Percival, el entrechocar agresivo de sus pieles, el cuerpo de Merlin se estremecía entre oleadas de calor abrasador que convergían en la punta del miembro. La tenía tan tiesa y apretada en aquella cárcel de tela que hasta dolía.

—Percy, voy a correrme… —gimió Gwaine al oído de su amante. 

—Hazlo cuando quieras, yo también estoy a punto —le respondió en un susurro, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Las sacudidas aceleraron. Gwaine echó la cabeza atrás y, mientras Percival se lanzaba a besarle el cuello, llegó al clímax con un sonoro grito. El semen salió disparado por todo su pecho, que se agitaba ansioso por la falta de aire. El caballero pasó el dedo por sus abdominales, tomó un poco de aquella esencia y se la llevó a la boca con su habitual sonrisa de pícaro encantador.

—¿Quieres? —le propuso, tendiéndole el dedo aún con un poco de sustancia.

—¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente erótico? —preguntó el otro, sin detener las embestidas. Su voz sonaba al límite. Gwaine le metió el dedo en la boca y aquello supuso la gota que vertió el vaso. Percival hundió el rostro en su cuello. Tras unas sacudidas más, rugió y dejó de moverse, resollando.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, uno sobre el otro, abrazados. Después buscaron el rostro del otro para darse un nuevo beso, mucho más suave y tierno que el anterior.

Merlin tragó saliva. Sentía el candor en las mejillas. Encerrada en la ropa interior, la tranca empapada y pegajosa. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Comenzó a gatear hacia atrás para que no lo descubrieran pero su trasero se golpeó con algo. Reaccionó tarde: antes de poder darse la vuelta, un guantelete cayó al suelo formando un gran estrépito.

—¿Merlin?

¡Maldita fuese! El espía indiscreto se puso de pie con gran vergüenza. No era capaz de levantar la cabeza.

—Ah, hola. ¿Estabais aquí? No os había visto…

Se hizo el silencio… que rompió de golpe una sonora carcajada.

Gwaine se puso de pie, desnudo como estaba, y corrió hacia él. Antes de poder responder, Merlin estaba encerrado en un abrazo de su amigo. La cara del escudero del rey llevaba un buen rato roja, pero subió de intensidad aún más en cuanto sintió el bulto que era la generosa erección del caballero apoyada contra su estómago. Metida en los pantalones, la suya palpitó furiosa.

—¡Merlin, eres la monda! —dijo y, sin liberarlo del abrazo, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

El mago había intentado mantener la mirada baja, pero desde aquella posición lo único que veía era el orgulloso cuerpo desnudo del otro, lo cual era todavía más incómodo.

—Lo siento, no esperaba que vosotros estuvieseis…

—Ah, follando, sí —contestó con normalidad. Bajó la mirada con sutileza—. Y ya veo que no te ha desagradado el espectáculo…

—Es solo que no esperaba que a dos hombres os gustara _eso_ …

—Hombre, mujer… Lo que nos gusta a nosotros es divertirnos. —Gwaine dio un paso atrás y se encogió de hombros—. De hecho, probablemente yo me he acostado con medio Camelot y Percy con la otra mitad. A veces con las mismas personas. A veces hasta al mismo tiempo. —Se dio la vuelta con expresión divertida—. ¿Te acuerdas de Arson?

—El gallinero. Un clásico —respondió Percival, alzando las cejas con complicidad. Ambos soltaron una risita.

—Percy iba tan burro —se apresuró a explicar Gwaine— que nos levantó al chico que cuida del corral y a mí y nos empotró a la vez contra la caseta. Te aseguro que asustamos tanto a las gallinas que aquel día pusieron dos huevos cada una. —Se acercó al oído de Merlin—. Si quieres, te lo podemos demostrar…

El aliento del caballero a escasa distancia de la piel le provocó un estremecimiento. El cuerpo le traicionaba a marchas forzadas, y su mente parecía a punto de cometer también un desliz. Antes de que las piernas le fallaran, Merlin hizo acopio de concentración.

—Gwaine, ¿esta mañana has cogido vino del desayuno de Arturo?

Gwaine se mordió el labio inferior con ojos brillosos. Parecía un niño al que atrapas robando galletas del tarro de la despensa.

—Sí, un vaso para mí y otro para él —confesó—. ¡El mejor que he probado nunca!

—Te dije que no lo hicieras. Ese vino estaba adulterado. Llevaba un afrodisíaco.

—¿El desayuno del rey estaba adulterado? —El caballero compuso una cara de circunstancias… que enseguida mutó en una sonrisa traviesa—. Bribón.

—¿Qué?

—El desayuno que le llevas a Arturo lleva un afrodisíaco. Qué coincidencia, ¿eh…?

Merlin dio un respingo en el sitio. Sus mofletes habían estallado en tono carmín.

—¡No lo puse yo!

—Ya, ya… —Gwaine se rascó el mentón—. Así que es un afrodisíaco. Eso explica por qué nos ha puesto tan cachondos. Llevamos desde esta mañana sin poder sacarnos las manos de encima el uno al otro. ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho, seis?

—Siete —matizó Percival.

La idea de imaginarles de esa guisa todo el día le nubló el pensamiento, pero luchó por mantenerse estoico.

—Gaius está preparando ya el antídoto. Más tarde os traeré un poco. Ahora debo irme.

Merlin quiso darse la vuelta, pero la mano de Gwaine le tomó del brazo.

—Vamos, quédate… —ronroneó. Lo miraba igual de suplicante que un perro bajo la lluvia.

—No puedo, Arturo está esperando que le lleve agua caliente para bañarse.

—Ya, claro, bañarse…

Remarcó especialmente la última palabra, que pronunció mientras le dedicaba otra mirada cargada de indirectas. El mago frunció la frente con incomprensión.

—Vamos, no intentes disimular —quiso explicarse—. He visto cómo miras a Arturo…

Una nueva ola de calor arrasó el interior de Merlin. Se liberó del agarre de Gwaine con la lengua estorbándole en la boca.

—T-tengo que irme.

—Vale, vale… ¡Pero luego vuelves, ¿eh?!

Merlin corrió más que caminó a la puerta, mientras Gwaine regresaba al lecho y se dejaba envolver por los musculosos brazos de Percival. Les escuchó besarse y retomar la retahíla de gemidos al volver a meterse mano. Al mago le costó abrir el picaporte. Sus manos parecían hechas de flan; su cabeza, de nubes.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, dedicó un último vistazo a sus amigos. Gwaine estaba arriba esta vez, comenzaba a separarle las piernas a Percival entre miradas provocativas y caricias de complicidad. Tragó saliva y enfiló el pasillo con paso rápido.

¿Debía preocuparse por haber fantaseado, por un momento, con estar en el centro de ese bocadillo?

 

 

Portando los cubos llenos de agua humeante, Merlin se aseguró de anotar mentalmente que necesitaría dos dosis más de antídoto. La imagen de los caballeros retozando alegremente en la cama no se iba de su cabeza, haciéndole casi tropezar en varias ocasiones. La tela enroscada dentro de sus pantalones le proporcionaba un calor extenuante, aunque él prefería convencerse de que se debía al vapor que emanaba su carga. Tenía que ser el vapor el que le había humedecido la ropa interior por dentro.

Al regresar, Arturo, sentado en la cama y con los brazos cruzados, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Es que has ido a calentar el agua a un volcán? —le increpó con su habitual tono de mala uva.

—Lo siento.

Se apresuró a echar el agua en el enorme barreño que hacía las veces de bañera, mientras daba vueltas a las últimas palabras que le había dicho Gwaine y en lo incorrectas que eran. Aunque rey de Camelot, Arturo era poco más que un crío malcriado. ¿En qué cabeza cabía la idea de que pudiese haberlo observado con ojos enamorados?

Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo. ¿Qué tenía de bueno Arturo? Era noble cuando quería, estaba destinado a ser el mejor de los reyes, pero también testarudo, cabezota y… y en ese momento, se había quitado la camiseta y estaba a punto de deshacerse también de los pantalones. El cubo resbaló de las manos del sirviente.

—¡¿Pero qué hacéis, mi señor?!

—Sé que en tu cabecita no eres capaz de procesar esta información, pero las personas normales nos quitamos la ropa antes de bañarnos.

—¡Pues hacedlo tras el biombo!

—¿Por qué?

—Un rey no debe hacer estas cosas en público.

Arturo quiso protestar, pero Merlin ya se había incorporado y lo empujaba detrás del biombo con tanto ahínco que no pudo mediar palabra.

—Está bien, está bien, ya me meto detrás —accedió finalmente, a todas luces molesto por el súbito arranque de pudencia de su criado.

Merlin bajó la cabeza de nuevo al agua caliente. El vaho le empapaba el rostro y le nublaba la vista, pero era incapaz de borrar del interior de sus pupilas el torso bien definido que acababa de ver al rey. Los pectorales firmes. La hilera de abdominales marcados. Los bíceps abultados al flexionar el brazo para rascarse la cabeza. Los ojos penetrantes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Un zapatazo le devolvió los pies al suelo.

—¿Piensas acabar de prepararlo hoy o me espero a mañana para bañarme?

Merlin, de rodillas, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Arturo en pelota picada, con los brazos apoyados en la cintura en actitud malhumorada. Su entrepierna colgaba a la altura que su cara, provocándole una descarga que lo sacudió por todo su interior, algunas zonas más que otras.

—¡Esperad a que me haya dado la vuelta! —espetó nervioso. Las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca mientras sus ojos se agitaban sin saber dónde detenerse.

—Merlin, no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo.

—¡Y no es agradable!

—Bah.

Arturo hizo caso omiso y se metió en el barreño, no sin antes propinarle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

El rey se pasaba el día dándole codazos, leñazos y capotes a su criado. Se los daba en cualquier situación y bajo cualquier pretexto, aprovechando que era su sirviente y no podía alzarle la mano de vuelta. Merlin lo aborrecía: era la manera de Arturo de zanjar las discusiones en las que no tenía razón y aun así quería ganar.

Aquella vez, el golpe le aceleró el pulso. Su cuerpo ardía en deseos de emitir un gemido que se obligó a silenciar mordiéndose el labio inferior. Merlin abandonó la idea de responder; estaba demasiado preocupado apretando las rodillas para que el rey no descubriera la reacción que estaba teniendo lugar en sus pantalones. Las mejillas sonrojadas eran lo único que no podía disimular.

Necesitaba refrescarse. Girando el rostro, el mago se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. En contraste con el ambiente caldeado que se acumulaba en la habitación, el aire frío le golpeó en la cara proporcionándole alivio por un segundo. Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba alejarse. Estar solo. Tal vez si se tocaba, redujese un poco la libido a niveles sostenibles hasta que Gaius acabara de preparar el remedio.

—O-os dejaré solo, sire —dijo de pronto en tono más agudo del que hubiera querido—. Volveré en un rato para recoger.

Sin esperar respuesta, Merlin bordeó la tina y se dirigió a la salida. Una mano empapada le retuvo de la muñeca en el último momento.

—Espera —saltó Arturo impulsivamente. El sirviente se miró la mano, por la que sentía chispazos que le paralizaban los dedos, y después levantó la mirada a su señor. En sus ojos, algo borrosos, le pareció ver algún tipo de urgencia.

—¿Ocurre… algo? —dijo con timidez.

Casi al instante Arturo dejó ir su mano, como si acabara de percatarse que estaba hecha de hierro candente. Se agarró la frente con una mueca confusa al tiempo que se reacomodaba en el fondo de la tina.

—Desde hace un rato siento la cabeza espesa…

—¿Deseáis que pida una medicina a Gaius?

El rey desechó la idea con un manotazo. 

—Solo es un mareo, no estoy inválido —opinó. Después, recobrando el tono altivo en la voz, resopló—. Anda, haz algo útil y ayúdame a limpiarme.

Las rodillas de Merlin flaquearon.

 —¡¿Qué?!

Arturo levantó la cabeza de un latigazo y lo miró con tal intensidad que no parecía quedar ni rastro de mareos ni migrañas.

—Que me frotes la piel —repitió, acentuando cada palabra por separado como si le hablara a un asno—. ¿Acaso hay algún motivo por el que no puedas hacerlo?

—No…

—Pues entonces date prisa. —Después, mientras se daba la vuelta, masculló—. Qué raro estás hoy…

—Si vos lo supierais —murmuró, tomando la toalla.

Arturo volvió a mirarlo fijamente. Tenía las cejas alzadas y soltaba chispas de advertencia por los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada.

Aquella respuesta le valió un nuevo porrazo. Merlin cayó de culo al suelo mojado, y tuvo que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en apretar los dientes para no emitir ningún ruido. Sus muslos temblaban, así que decidió no volver a levantarse. Aquel veneno le estaría jugando una mala pasada, pero se negaba a dejar que Arturo, precisamente Arturo, lo descubriera.

—Vamos, empieza ya —se limitó a decir escuetamente el rey.

Merlin apretó los ojos e inspiró hondo antes de empezar a moverse. Estaba arrodillado frente a un Arturo desnudo. El agua le cubría hasta la cintura, pero la mitad superior del torso se conformaba con estar empapada por una mezcla de vapores que lo mantenían húmedo y caliente. Al menos, era el efecto que ejercían sobre Merlin.

Con movimientos cautelosos, Merlin tomó el trapo mojado y lo escurrió para comenzar las friegas. Decidió empezar por los hombros, la que creía que iba a ser la parte que menos podría afectarle.

Estaba equivocado.

Tal como el trapo rozó su piel y sintió la firmeza de los músculos, las mejillas de Merlin subieron de color hasta alcanzar una intensidad febril.

El rey, ajeno a todo aquel jaleo interno, había dejado que su cabeza se balanceara hacia atrás, repantigado y con los brazos apoyados a lo largo del borde de la bañera.

—Un poco más fuerte… Sí, ahí, ahí… —dejó ir un suspiro—. Ah, Merlin…

A Merlin le costaba respirar cada vez más. Estaba acalorado, e inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Arturo no ayudaba a hacerlo menos incómodo. Las frases con aquel tono tan sugerente solo empeoraban las cosas más si cabía. Probablemente no fuese consciente del efecto que tenía sobre su entrepierna que el rey ronroneara su nombre de forma tan descuidada.

Sus dedos fueron recorriendo la piel mojada de Arturo. Frotaron brazos con bíceps y antebrazos rígidos, bajaron a los costados rugosos a causa de los músculos dorsales que se marcaban. Arturo se inclinó hacia adelante cuando tocó dar friegas a lo largo de la espalda. Cuando tocaba la zona lumbar, Merlin también tuvo que inclinarse hasta casi rozarle con la frente. La nuca de Arturo, desprotegida, en la que se había adherido el pelo mojado, quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara. Se echó hacia atrás de la impresión.

—¿Quieres dejar de perder el tiempo? —le reprendió el caballero por encima del hombro. A juzgar por la manera en que se sujetaba la cabeza, supuso que seguía mareado.

—Parece que esa migraña está yendo a peor. ¿Estáis seguro de no necesitar un remedio?

—Sí, estoy seguro —rugió—. Tú preocúpate de obedecer las instrucciones que te he dado.

El brujo asintió; lo que el rey desconocía era que decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Al volver a inclinarse, inspiró con suavidad y vergüenza. El aroma de su piel emanaba como un perfume tóxico al que no podía resistirse.

Cuando llegó al final de la espalda, a Merlin le pareció poco decoroso seguir bajando, pero no tenía claro por dónde seguir. El rey, con la cabeza gacha, parecía concentrado en otros asuntos. Decidió regresar a los costados, donde repasó las axilas con movimientos suaves y después siguió hacia adelante. Al rozar los pectorales, Arturo dio un respingo que salpicó en todas direcciones.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, criado idiota?! —gritó horrorizado, una reacción mucho más intensa de lo que sabía esperar.

Merlin soltó el trapo por reflejo, que cayó al agua.

—L-lo siento mucho… —se disculpó, también como acto reflejo. De inmediato quiso recuperarlo, pero Arturo se agitó al ponerse de pie de un salto, dándole la espalda. El agua se agitó y desbordó, el trapo se escurrió flotando por la superficie entre las pantorrillas del rey—. Si os pudierais dejar de mover…

—¡Merlin, fuera!

—¡Solo será un segundo!

Con el brazo estirado entre los tobillos de Arturo, Merlin agarró por fin el pedazo de tela. Ahora solo quedaba retirarlo rápidamente y podría obedecer e irse, lo que llevaba deseando desde que había entrado a la habitación.

Pero el rey no era conocido por su paciencia y quiso acelerar las cosas levantando las piernas igual que un pato. El barreño, sacudido por el agua agitada que contenía, se movió bajo sus pies.

—¡Sire, cuidado! —gritó Merlin.

Pero era tarde. Arriesgarse a usar la magia bajo la atención de Arturo, que lo intentaba mandar a los leones de una mirada, era peligroso, así que no consiguió sujetarle a tiempo cuando resbaló.

El barreñó volcó. Merlin volcó. Arturo volcó.

Los dos chicos acabaron tirados en el suelo empapado, remojados y con brazos y piernas enrollados. Sus caras estaban la una contra la otra a la distancia de un suspiro de doncella enamorada.

—¿O-os encontráis bien, alteza? —preguntó en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

El rey no respondió. Su tez estaba enrojecida como la piel de un tomate maduro. Por encima de los suyos, los ojos de Arturo rondaban algo más allá de la preocupación: el pavor. ¿Pero a qué? Su mente quedó en blanco cuando el rey, con la mirada perdida, empezó a avanzar la cabeza hacia adelante.

En un alarde de agilidad mental, Merlin se dio cuenta entonces de la situación. Arturo había caído encima de él. Desnudo. Sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro. Su verga tibó la piel hasta hacerle daño. Suplicó a todos los dioses que conocía que Arturo no la hubiera notado.

Entonces algo lo dejó paralizado.

Como si despertara por aquella reacción, todos los músculos del cuerpo del rey se tensaron. Sin miramientos, lo empujó y se echó para atrás de inmediato.

—¡Eres sin lugar a dudas el criado más torpe de todo el reino! —despotricó, poniéndose de pie de un bote y dando zancadas enérgicas hasta esconderse tras el biombo—. ¡El peor de todos! ¡Inútil! ¡Estúpido!

Merlin se incorporó poco a poco. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía las ropas y lo que no eran las ropas chorreando.

—M-me retiraré ahora mismo, alteza —balbuceó.

Merlin se tambaleó hacia la puerta. Probablemente debería haber estado pensando en regresar de inmediato para recoger todo el estropicio, ayudar a secar y vestir a Arturo y dejar que le echara la bronca. Pero en aquel momento solamente podía pensar en una cosa.

El rígido bulto de Arturo que se le había clavado en el muslo, justo antes de que empezara lo que le había parecido un intento de beso.

Escondido de su mirada, el susodicho seguía gritando al aire.

—¡Eso, vete! —lo despachó agresivamente, junto a varios improperios—. ¡Y ya que te vas —añadió de pronto—, llévate también la copa de la mesa!

El sirviente se detuvo una última vez para darse la vuelta. Lo reconoció al instante. Sobre la mesa, el cáliz que había llevado para el desayuno estaba vacío, tal como lo había dejado en la cocina la última vez que lo había visto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno, entramos en terreno resbaladizo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! <3

Merlin entró en el laboratorio de Gaius dando un portazo. La falta de aire fruto de la carrera que se había pegado le había arrebolado desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Arturo ha bebido del vino —soltó de golpe las palabras que llevaban asfixiándolo desde que había salido escopeteado de la habitación de su señor—. Gwaine y Percival también.

Con inusitada calma, el anciano le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Alguien más?

—No que yo sepa.

—Justo lo que sospechaba.

No era la respuesta que Merlin esperaba, pero ver que su maestro se mantenía tan sereno redujo el agobio que llevaba rato sintiendo. Se acercó a su lado para ver la mesa en la que había estado trabajando desde la mañana. Cuatro contenedores de cristal con un líquido verdoso estaban alineados en el centro. Al lado, una bandeja más que familiar tenía dos jarras vacías, además de una copa y un pequeño cubo a medio llenar de agua.

—He estado reflexionando sobre el desayuno —se explicó el anciano, señalando el contenido de la safata—. Si la jarra de vino y la de agua eran del mismo tamaño, solo he tenido que ver cuántas copas de agua podían llenarse con ella antes de quedar vacía. Cuatro, en total. Imaginaba que el vino habría dado para la misma cantidad.

La perspicacia de Gaius dejó a Merlin pasmado.

—Pero la jarra debió llenarse con el licor de alguno de los barriles de la bodega —se le ocurrió de pronto al ayudante—. Aunque el desayuno solo diera para que bebiéramos cuatro, es posible que el resto del barril esté también envenenado.

—Y lo estaba —coincidió—. Para suerte de todos, no me ha costado dar con él y deshacerme de toda la bebida adulterada. Cecille, la cocinera, me ha asegurado que nadie más probó ese vino. Con eso debería bastar.

—¡Oh, Gaius, eres  un genio!

—Y que no se te olvide —añadió, hinchando el pecho. A continuación, cogió una de las cuatro botellitas y se la tendió—. Ahora toma. No creo que el efecto sea instantáneo, pero con esto, en algunas horas deberían desaparecer los efectos de lo que sea que ha usado Morgana.

A Merlin le faltaron dedos para arrebatarle el antídoto, destaparlo y atragantarse por querer beberlo demasiado rápido. La pócima sabía a rayos, así lo demostró la mueca de asco en cuanto notó el sabor, pero estaba tan agradecido que no hizo ningún comentario.

—Procura que los demás también lo tomen. —Gaius le entregó los tres frascos restantes, que guardó en la faltriquera con cuidado de que no se rompieran.

Con Gwaine y Percival iría sin rodeos. Ya eran conscientes de que el vino había sido adulterado, aunque por motivos erróneos que no valía la pena aclarar, así que con darles el antídoto y pedir que se lo tomaran bastaría. Con Arturo, sin embargo…

Sintió una mezcla de temblor y cosquilleo bajo el vientre cuando pensó en él. Los dos caídos en el suelo, sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos asustadizos. La reacción de su cuerpo era inequívoca, aunque no sabía qué implicaba.

—Gaius —dijo de repente—, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué es exactamente lo que usó Morgana?

—Me temo que no lo he descubierto. Un afrodisíaco, aunque no sé cuál.

—¿Al menos has podido identificar todos sus efectos?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —El anciano frunció el entrecejo, extrañado por la dirección que estaban tomando las preguntas.

—Curiosidad. —Merlin desvió la mirada, incómodo—. Era por saber si sólo provocaba reacciones… ejem, físicas, o también podía influir en la mente, en la percepción que se tiene de la gente que te rodea o cosas así…

—¿A qué te ref…? —Como si el súbito sonrojo de su alumno acabara de encajar en su mente, Gaius abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal—. OH. Ya veo… —carraspeó—. Te preocupa que, hasta que surta efecto el antídoto, alguien esté cerca de ti y pueda provocarte sensaciones confusas. Sé que vivimos juntos, pero tranquilo, prometo que nunca permitiría que entre nosotros…

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Contigo?! ¡Por todos los dioses, no!

La respuesta fue como volcar sobre Gaius el cubo lleno de agua de la mesa.

—Merlin, en ocasiones tu honestidad no conoce límites. Anda, vete ya.

 

 

Por segunda vez aquel día, Merlin regresó a las habitaciones de la guardia. Sentía calambres en los muslos por haber pasado el día corriendo de un lado para otro. Esta vez la puerta cedió con un suave empujón.

Asomó la cabeza con precaución y dejó que los ojos se acostumbraran a la escasez de luz. Esta vez sabía qué y hacia dónde mirar, pero le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la sala. Gwaine estaba solo en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la piel empapada en sudor y la melena despeinada. Lo único que no había cambiado era su entrepierna, que seguía igual de imponente que la primera vez que la había sentido erecta en carnes propias. Merlin tragó saliva antes de acercarse.

—¿Gwaine? —le llamó con suavidad.

El caballero de Camelot refunfuñó antes de entreabrir los ojos. Al toparse con él, sonrió.

—Me alegro de verte.

Merlin hundió la mirada en la faltriquera, aunque su cuerpo era incapaz de esconder que también se había animado al verle en cueros.

—He traído el remedio. ¿Dónde está Percival?

Gwaine se desperezó al tiempo que se reacomodaba de lado.

—Ha ido a buscar más aceite, que nos hemos quedado sin —dijo antes de dar un bostezo.

—¿Aceite?

—Sí, ya sabes, para que resbale mejor cuando la metes en…

—¡Vale, demasiada información!

Sacudido por la risa, Gwaine acabó de desperezarse igual que un gato y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza.

—En realidad me alegro de que hayas traído el antídoto. Me encanta retozar como al que más, pero hasta yo tengo un límite y hace dos revolcones que lo he superado ya… —Interrumpió su propia frase cuando observó que la mirada de su amigo se desviaba inevitablemente hacia abajo—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Merlin?

—¡C-claro que no! Es que me distrae.

El mago tosió, agarró la esquina de la sábana y se la echó para taparle las intimidades. Gwaine agarró la misma tela y, con un gesto descaradamente teatral, la volvió a apartar.

 —Ups.

—A veces te comportas como un crío…

—Vamos, solo era una broma. —Se sentó sobre el lecho y le hizo una seña para que él también se sentara.

Merlin sacó los tres frascos de líquido espeso que tenía y se los tendió a la altura de los ojos.

—Uno para ti. Otro para Percival.

—No tiene un aspecto muy prometedor… —Gwaine puso una mueca de asco mientras revisaba el contenido. Acto seguido sacó el tapón y lo olió. Se arrepintió en el acto—. Gaius no podía hacerlo con sabor a cerveza, ¿no?

—Cuanto más vueltas le des, más te va a costar tragártelo.

Con la nariz arrugada, agarró el segundo frasco y lo dejó en la mesilla sin destapar. Se quedó contemplando el tercer recipiente, que Merlin guardaba de nuevo en la faltriquera.

—Ese es para Arturo, ¿verdad? ¿Ya has pensado cómo harás para convencerle de que lo tome?

—Todavía no. Mezclado con alguna bebida es peligroso porque podría diluir sus efectos. Y de todos modos, aunque no fuese así, dudo que haya nada capaz de enmascarar lo nauseabundo que es.

 —Doy fe de ello —coincidió Gwaine, que lo había vuelto a oler por si acaso la segunda vez no resultaba tan repulsivo, algo que no ocurrió.

Levantó la mirada y vio que Merlin no le estaba haciendo caso. Tenía la suya perdida en la pared del fondo de la habitación. Sus párpados estaban caídos, la frente ceñida, los ojos empañados bajo un velo de tristeza. Gwaine dejó escapar un suspiro. En aquellos casos era normal que los sirvientes sintieran angustia por el estado de su señor, pero en el caso de Merlin el sentimiento iba más allá.

—Lo que he dicho esta mañana era verdad —dijo—. Lo de que miras de un modo especial a Arturo.

—No digas bobadas.

—Es verdad. Ya me gustaría tener a alguien que me mire de una forma tan pura y sincera como tú le miras.

—Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay…

Gwaine apoyó los brazos atrás y dejó caer el peso de cuerpo en ellos. Incluso desnudo y con la melena enmarañada, mantenía un porte solemne que a Merlin le resultaba imposible no admirar.

—¿Sabes? Ahora soy caballero de Camelot porque con el tiempo el rey se ha ganado mi respeto y siento que es un honor combatir a su lado. Pero si en su momento decidí quedarme aquí, no fue por él.

—¿Ah, no?

—¿Me vacilas? Arturo era un asno inmaduro y presuntuoso cuando le conocí.

Gwaine dejó ir una carcajada que por poco le hizo tirar el botecito que tenía en la mano. Merlin se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no admitir que tenía parte de razón.

—No —retomó la conversación cuando se le pasaron las risas—, si al principio me quedé en Camelot fue por aprecio a otra persona. —Cerró el puño para darle un golpe afectuoso en el hombro—. Siempre has sido un amigo leal. Un poco torpe, pero con buena intención. Además, aunque poca gente lo sepa, eres mucho más valiente de lo que pareces. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme alguien como tú?

—Ah, ya —Merlin agachó la cabeza, concentrado de pronto en la punta de sus zapatos. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tantos piropos inesperados—. Yo también aprecio mucho nuestra amistad.

 Levantó la mirada con timidez y la sonrisa radiante de Gwaine le saludó con calidez.

—Me alegro de oír eso. —Levantó el frasco, ya destapado, y se le agrió un poco la expresión—. Por los buenos amigos, supongo.

Apuró el contenido de un trago para acortar lo máximo posible la agonía y dejó el recipiente vacío en la mesita mientras ponía cara de haber chupado un limón.

—El efecto no es instantáneo, pero en un rato debería empezar a funcionar —le advirtió Merlin. Después señaló la otra botellita que todavía estaba en la mesilla—. Recuerda que Percival también ha de tomarse una dosis.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso…

Merlin empezó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta. Sentía una mezcla de conmoción y nerviosismo tras la confesión del caballero, que en esos momentos prefería relegar a un rincón de su mente e invertir el tiempo en algo que no le hiciese pensar demasiado. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía cómo afrontar.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo tenía otros planes más instintivos. Regresó hasta sentarse de nuevo junto a Gwaine y, de la nada, depositó un beso en su mejilla que los cogió a ambos por sorpresa.

—Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte —dijo entonces, la voz repentinamente tímida—. Cuando dos hombres se… ya sabes… ¿hay algo que se deba vigilar?

Gwaine, todavía perplejo, le miró a los ojos de corderito que estaba poniendo.

—Bueno, creo que lo más importante es dilatar y lubricar bien. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Por saber —se apresuró a responder—. Por si algún día me hiciese falta. O por si debo aconsejar a un amigo, no necesariamente a mí.

—Entiendo. Un _amigo_.

—Sí. Un amigo. —Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los dos—. Será mejor que me vaya ya.

Merlin se puso de pie de un bote, pero Gwaine le detuvo tomándole de la mano.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo hacerlo? Para que puedas explicárselo a tu amigo cuando le haga falta, quiero decir.

No hacía fuerza al sujetarlo, no hacía falta. Poco a poco separó los dedos de su piel, Merlin siguió sin moverse.

Era él, pese a estar más rojo que un tomate, quien no quería irse.

—B-bueno, si no es mucha molestia…

—En ese caso, quítate los pantalones.

Merlin obedeció sin ser capaz de erguir la cabeza. Empujó los pantalones hasta el suelo y el bulto de ropa también cayó, liberando su miembro erecto y mojado. Un vistazo rápido indicándole que Gwaine lo miraba con deseo le provocó ganas de encogerse.

—No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, chaval. —Se reacomodó en el borde de la cama y palmeó sus muslos desnudos, que mantenían un poco separados para dejar espacio a su erección—. Ahora siéntate aquí.

Con una mezcla de torpeza y vergüenza virginal, el mago se sentó a horcajadas donde le había indicado. Gwaine pasó las manos por su espalda y lo arrastró hacia él. El tacto ardiente de su piel, el roce entre sus dos vergas erectas, le provocó una descarga por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento en el oído con cada palabra. Su garganta estaba hecha un nudo del que no lograba sacar ningún sonido, así que asintió con la cabeza. Gwaine depositó un beso en su hombro.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

La voz grave le sobrecogió. Merlin se dio la vuelta y le regresaron los calores. Percival había aparecido desde el otro extremo de la habitación con una jarra en la mano. Llevaba el torso descubierto, todavía húmedo por las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por sus pectorales y se perdían en las líneas del abdomen. Para salir había tenido el decoro de ponerse unos pantalones, aunque su prominente entrepierna quedaba tan marcada en la tela prieta que tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación.

El instinto de Merlin fue revolverse y separarse de Gwaine, pero éste lo tenía bien agarrado y del roce de sus pieles no consiguió nada más que hacer flaquear sus fuerzas.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Gwaine—. Merlin me ha pedido que le enseñe a prepararse aquí abajo —acompañó las palabras con una palmadita suave en la nalga—. Déjame coger un poco de aceite.

La vergüenza de Merlin era tal que se había abrazado a Gwaine entre temblores y hundía la cabeza en su hombro. Las manos de su amigo le acariciaban suavemente la espalda, dejando un rastro de cosquillas allá por donde tocaban los dedos. Algunos de ellos se separaron de la piel para hundirse en el tarro que Percival acababa de destapar. Gwaine sacó la mano con los dedos índice, medio y anular goteando aceite. A continuación, le dio otro beso bajo la oreja.

—Al principio es un poco incómodo —le advirtió.

El tacto viscoso le produjo un estremecimiento que se fue diluyendo mientras los dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de su columna, dejando un trazo espeso y tibio. Un cosquilleo al pasar por la zona lumbar. Otro al adentrarse donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Merlin se abrazó con más fuerza.

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando las yemas acariciaron la entrada del ano. Merlin se temió lo peor, dolores indescriptibles y profundos, hemorragias que lo conducirían a la muerte. O peor: cómo debería explicarle qué estaba haciendo a Gaius mientras le sanaba ahí abajo.

Pero los dedos de Gwaine se quedaron ahí, jugando con su piel, arrancándole escalofríos tenues al ejercer la más leve de las presiones, ni siquiera con intención aparente de querer introducirse en él. El caballero le acariciaba con la mejilla y el vello de su barba le cosquilleaba en el cuello al besarle.

—Procura relajarte —le susurró—. Hacer esto sirve para que no duela, así que no sé qué te estás imaginando pero prometo que no va a ocurrir. Iré muy poco a poco.

—Va… vale… —consiguió responder Merlin en un susurro, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Gwaine.

El mundo se detuvo en el momento en que éste introdujo la punta del dedo. Merlin se aferró con más fuerza, los muslos le temblaban por el escozor que empezaba a aparecer. El calor le recorría cada centímetro de piel hasta concentrarse en las paredes del recto, en completa tensión, que envolvían la yema de Gwaine que cada vez se adentraba más y más.

No lograba predecir cuánto se había hundido y cuánto le faltaba para tenerlo del todo dentro. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que le salía la voz entrecortada en forma de jadeos y que Gwaine parecía vulnerable a ellos, a juzgar por la forma en que su verga palpitaba contra la suya propia. Incluso la respiración con que le ronroneaba al oído se estaba volviendo irregular, más ansiosa. Y eso, de algún modo, lapidaba el escozor bajo un mar de excitación que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Ya está dentro —dijo el caballero de pronto. A continuación empezó a retirar el dedo y Merlin perdió el control de su voz en forma de gemido agudo y anhelante.

Gwaine no se hizo de rogar con el segundo dedo, que pronto estaba siguiendo a su antecesor. Ya no era un movimiento tan lento y cuidadoso, la urgencia se volvía patente en la velocidad en que se introducía resiguiendo la pared. Merlin, extasiado por los besos, caricias y exhalaciones que le dedicaba y que lo mantenían en un estado casi febril, no se opuso en absoluto.

Mientras tanto, Percival, que estaba a la espalda del joven mago y había dejado el recipiente con lubricante en la mesa, se había vuelto a desnudar y masajeaba su entrepierna larga y caliente sin perderse ningún detalle del espectáculo. Pero cuando rebasó su capacidad de aguante, se acercó hasta ubicarse a un lateral y se la agarró para que Gwaine la mirara.

—¿Tú también quieres atenciones? —dijo con voz juguetona.

Merlin se había sentido demasiado cortado para levantar la frente del hombro de Gwaine durante todo ese tiempo, pero las succiones y gemidos que comenzó a oír junto a su oído le sacudieron el esqueleto como un rayo. Tímido, alzó un poco la cabeza y vio cómo había comenzado a satisfacer a Percy con los labios, recorriendo la longitud con ellos y jugueteando con su lengua para embadurnarla de saliva. En las alturas, los ojos cristalinos de Percival lo escrutaban mientras dejaba escapar suaves gemidos de complacencia. Una de sus manos se enredaba en la melena, marcándole el ritmo que le gustaba.

Entonces los dedos se separaron en su interior, tirando de las paredes en direcciones opuestas, y Merlin ahogó un grito.

—No creas que me olvido de ti —murmuró Gwaine, que se había sacado la polla de la boca y lo miraba con un brillo perverso en los ojos. Con la cabeza hizo un gesto en dirección a la tranca—. ¿Quieres probarla?

Merlin la miró, prominente. Sentía la boca seca como una botella repleta de arena, pero su mente obnubilada sentía deseos ardientes y confusos que iban más allá del sentido común, así que irguió la cabeza y asintió con torpeza.

—Hagámoslo entre los dos —le indicó Gwaine. Después unió sus labios a la piel y comenzó a lamerla por el lado.

Merlin se acercó con lentitud a la verga. Tenía un aroma intenso y masculino que le hacía pensar en las pilas de ropa sudada que se llevaban a la lavandería después de una sesión de entrenamiento de los caballeros. En general era un olor desagradable que le producía dolor de cabeza, pero en ese momento resultaba embriagador al olfato. Miró hacia arriba y las pupilas de Percival le devolvieron la mirada con un beneplácito silencioso.

Nadie le detendría. Si continuaba, ninguno de los otros dos iba a pararle. La decisión era enteramente suya y de nadie más.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios depositaran en ella un beso.

Había sido apenas un sutil roce, pero su cuerpo ardió incontrolado en las mejillas, las orejas, la entrepierna. Un cosquilleo en la punta de la lengua le incitaba a hacer más. Buscó con vergüenza la mirada de Gwaine, que lo observaba con una mezcla de asombro y complacencia.

—No te detengas —dijo, y le dio un beso igual en el otro lado de la erección. Ésta se estremeció. El caballero alzó la mirada con actitud juguetona—. Y tú no te impacientes, que ahora empezamos. ¿Verdad, Merlin?

Sacó la lengua y volvió a apoyar los labios en el tronco del pene de Percival, esta vez de un modo mucho menos puritano. Lo lamió lánguidamente, acercando lo suficiente su rostro para que le rozara la punta de la nariz o la mejilla mientras inclinaba la cabeza al jugar. Merlin lo contemplaba enmudecido, sentía la presión a oleadas en su entrepierna como si cada lamida fuese en su propia piel. Sentía la boca seca, y el rastro de saliva que relucía en el pene de Percival lo hacía ver jugoso y suculento…

Percival emitió un suspiro relajado cuando ambas bocas comenzaron a darle mimos y caricias, cada una por un lado. Apoyó las manos en sendas cabezas, aunque sin ejercer fuerza, y dejó que vagaran a su libre albedrío subiendo y bajando al ritmo que prefiriesen.

Merlin sentía caliente hasta la última fibra de músculo de su cuerpo; era una bolsa de agua hirviendo, el vapor le nublaba la mente y le dificultaba pensar con claridad. A su lado, Gwaine se movía con gesto experimentado y se limitaba a intentar imitarlo. La zona central, bajar hasta la base, un sutil toque hasta alcanzar la punta húmeda… En el glande, sus lenguas se encontraron en un baile íntimo y excitante, Merlin percibió el sabor de la saliva de Gwaine y se estremeció cuando éste buscó con avidez sus labios. Con una mano rodeó su cintura y lo apretó contra él con fuerza, como si temiese que pudiese escapar. En su trasero, el tercer dedo se abrió camino y el joven mago profirió un gemido ahogado que pareció proporcionar un nuevo arrebato de pasión a Gwaine. A ambos caballeros, a juzgar por la manera en que la tranca de Percival palpitó contra la comisura de su boca, deseosa de entrar.

Merlin decidió complacerla y separó los labios. Percy le agarró de la coronilla con mayor firmeza y el gran aparato llenó toda su cavidad, a todas luces deseoso de correrse. Comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que los dedos se frotaban en su recto. Gwaine seguía lamiendo su pene por el lado, regodeándose con calma para mayor excitación de sus dos acompañantes. Merlin bajó la mano hasta agarrársela a Gwaine y empezó a masturbarla con brío; Éste se estremeció con un ronroneo y lo apretó más contra él, hasta que sus vientres se tocaron. Acarició con la punta de los dedos el interior más profundo de su ser. Hacía tanta fuerza que el mago casi no estaba apoyado en el colchón; todo su peso caía sobre los muslos del caballero, a los que estaba subido a horcajadas.

—Déjame a mí —le susurró Gwaine al oído; tan cerca que el aliento le ardió en la piel de la barbilla.

Obediente, Merlin se apartó del miembro de Percival y dejó que Gwaine lo engullera con un movimiento rápido y experimentado. La respiración de Percy se entrecortó durante un momento. Poco después, alcanzó el orgasmo.

Gwaine se permitió unos segundos largos antes de sacársela de la boca. Un fino reguero blanquecino le había caído por la comisura del labio, pero se lo limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—Perdona, Merlin. Pero creo que preferirías que el primero que pruebes sea de otra persona —le guiñó el ojo.

Merlin tardó unos segundos en captar la broma; tenía la cabeza demasiado nublada para pensar con claridad. A duras penas lograba concentrarse en el movimiento de sus pulmones, en los espasmos que sentía en el gemelo de la pierna. Gwaine ya había retirado los dedos de su interior, pero aún le parecía sentir su tacto rígido y caliente apretándole la piel. La humedad férrea de Percival entre sus labios.

No le hizo falta tocarse para saber que había chorreado un poco.

—S-será mejor que me vaya ya… —balbuceó el joven escudero, apartándose con piernas temblorosas y pescando la ropa caída por el suelo. Tenía la lengua como atontada.

—Espera —le detuvo Gwaine. Tomó entonces el pequeño frasco que un rato antes había contenido su dosis de poción y lo sumergió en el recipiente de aceite para llenarlo. Después le colocó el diminuto tapón de corcho y se lo entregó—. Por si lo necesitas.

Poco a poco estaba recuperando el raciocinio, lo supo cuando escuchó esas palabras y un sofoco le arrasó de nuevo el rostro. Se terminó de vestir lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación… no sin antes tomar la botellita de lubricante. Percy y Gwaine lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que dio el portazo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacía Merlín aquí? —se preguntó Percival de repente.

—Sí, sobre eso… —Gwaine se elongó hasta tomar el segundo recipiente de cristal y se lo mostró—. Tómate esto. Es el remedio para lo del vino.

—Ah —fue todo el comentario del caballero rubio. Se sentó a su lado en el catre, miró el contenido con indiferencia y, tras destaparlo con el pulgar, esnifó su interior.

Al instante arrugó la nariz.

—¿Sabe tan mal como huele?

—Peor. Pero se me ocurre un modo de que volverlo más pasable…

Aprovechó la distracción para acercarse a él, hasta que quedaron piel con piel. Con un movimiento fluido, se subió a su muslo y le sujetó la nuca con una mano. Con la otra le arrebató la botella. Aquello ya gustaba más a Percival, quien se olvidó de ella y prefirió usar las manos para rodearle la cintura.

Sentado sobre él, Gwaine destapó el frasco y lo apuró de un sorbo. A continuación, tomó con las manos el mentón de Percival y unió los labios con los suyos. El líquido se vertió de una boca a la otra entre un juego de lenguas, alientos y caricias. Al separarse, el alto lo asió mejor de las caderas. Volvía a tener la entrepierna como un obelisco de hierro.

—Pues tenías razón, así es más agradable de tomar…

A Percy le había faltado tiempo para empezar a besarle el cuello y morderle el hombro. Gwaine se removía con gusto entre sus brazos, ladeando la cabeza y emitiendo gemidos suaves y lánguidos como la caída de una pluma. Su piel sudaba y depositaba en sus labios el sabor del edén.

De pronto, sus manos lo sujetaron del mentón para levantarle la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Percival.

Gwaine le miraba con los párpados a medio caer, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Tenía las mejillas inesperadamente sonrojadas, pero sin apartar los ojos de él.

—Lo de Merlin me ha hecho pensar… No lo hago muy seguido, pero debería empezar a decirte con más frecuencia lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo.

Sonreía. Era una sonrisa sencilla, bonita, que no escondía medias tintas ni ocultaba mensajes subliminales.

Era la sonrisa de un chico enamorado. Una sonrisa que se contagió a los labios de Percival con facilidad.

—Yo también te quiero.

Gwaine se inclinó y le dio un beso dulce como la miel que aceptó encantado. Volvió a tomarle de la nuca, enredó los dedos en sus cabellos para reducir la distancia que los separaba y, lentamente, se inclinaron sobre el colchón, donde seguirían las muestras de amor hasta que volviera a convertirse en una guerra en la que apurar el tarro de aceite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! ¡Capítulo sorpresa!
> 
> Sé que es miércoles y no tocaba capítulo, pero estos últimos días de septiembre no estaré en casa así que prefiero subirlo ya para no olvidarme. 
> 
> Para qué vamos a engañarnos, también me hace ilusión acabar de publicarlo ya xD
> 
> ¡Que lo disfrutéis! <3

Merlin cayó en la cuenta, mientras cruzaba una vez más el corredor del castillo que lo conducía a los aposentos del rey, que había ido arriba y abajo por ese pasillo incontables veces en lo que llevaba de día. Al amanecer, durante la mañana, por la tarde y, ahora, una vez más bajo la luz del atardecer que se derramaba por los ventanales y pintaba las piedras de tonos anaranjados.

En cada una de ellas había ido cargado con un objeto diferente, desde bandejas con comida hasta cubos hasta arriba de agua hirviendo. Esa vez, que llevaba una carga imperceptible en la faltriquera, dos botellitas del tamaño de un dedal, sentía que tenía más peso en los hombros que en todas las ocasiones anteriores.

Intentaba evitarlo, pero el momento que había vivido rato atrás en la habitación de Arturo le torturaba con imágenes de una nitidez abrumadora. La espalda sumergida en el agua, la nuca húmeda por los vapores. El cuerpo del rey tensándose de pronto, girando sobre sí antes de caer encima de él.

Arturo mirándole a escasos centímetros, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios entreabiertos, temblorosos. Y contra su muslo, duro como un garrote…

Un cosquilleo le asaltó allá donde Gwaine había estado tocando minutos antes. No quiso buscar su reflejo en los cristales, pero estaba seguro que se acababa de sonrojar. Otras zonas de su cuerpo también acababan de enrojecer, aunque por motivos totalmente diferentes. Merlin se apresuró a esconderse tras un tapiz colgado en la pared en cuanto escuchó pasos acompañados del vivaracho rumor de dos sirvientas charlatanas. Con las prisas por salir del cuarto de caballeros, había olvidado atarse de nuevo el pañal… quería decir, el vendaje genital.

En cuanto las criadas pasaron de largo sin verle, Merlin echó a correr sin darse tiempo a pensar en qué haría cuando llegara. Ni lo sabía ni era capaz de pensar en ello.

 

 

Al final, se decantó por picar a la puerta. Tres golpes tímidos con el nudillo.

—¿Mi… mi señor?

El dueño tardó unos instantes en responder.

—¿Merlin, eres tú? —La voz de Arturo sonó del otro lado, amortiguada—. Vete, no quiero ver a nadie.

—Pero es importante...

—He dicho que no.

Hubiera querido insistir más, pero estaba indeciso. Por un lado, comprendía que necesitase tiempo a solas. Sin embargo, como causante de su malestar, consideraba su deber repararlo. Y tenía el modo de hacerlo metido en el macuto.

Cabía considerar, no obstante, que estaba en el pasillo con una carpa montada en los pantalones y no quería que nadie lo descubriera de esa guisa. En cuanto percibió más pasos acercándose en su dirección, mandó al traste lo de mantener los deseos de Arturo y se escurrió en la habitación antes de ser descubierto.

La habitación permanecía a media luz, con la cortina sin apartar del todo del ventanal. El resplandor del ocaso se reflejaba en todos los elementos de la estancia, que seguía igual a como la había dejado horas atrás. La única diferencia era el enorme bulto de sábanas que había sobre la cama con dosel. Entre sus sombríos pliegues, la cabeza de Arturo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡MI SIRVIENTE HACIENDO LO QUE LE VIENE EN GANA, QUÉ SORPRESA!

Por instinto, Merlin bajó las manos en pos de disimular un poco su bajovientre, aunque el ambiente apagado ya facilitaba la tarea.

—Es que de verdad es importante que hable con vos, majestad.

—Lárgate, Merlin. —Girándole la cara, Arturo volvió a refugiar su cabeza bajo las mantas, con lo que su voz sonó de nuevo lejana.

—Lo haré si es lo que queréis. Pero antes… —dando pasos silenciosos, como si se acercara a una bestia dormida a la que no quería despertar, se acercó a la mesita adjunta y depositó una botellita que tomó de la bolsa—. He pedido a Gaius que os prepare un remedio para el mareo. Deberíais tomarlo cuanto antes, seguro que os hace sentir mejor.

Dedicó un segundo más de lo necesario a observar el arrebujo de sábanas donde se escondía Arturo, pero al ver que no se movía, desistió con cierto pesar en el pecho.

—Ahora mismo me voy, sire. Creedme que lo pienso de verdad si deseo que os sintáis mejor.

Con la velocidad de una culebra, un brazo serpenteó entre el remolino de sábanas y le tomó de la mano. Pesadamente, el rey desenterró su cuerpo del ataúd de ropa en el que yacía y se rascó la cabeza con indiferencia antes de agarrar el frasco.

—Agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí. Aunque esta vez tengo mis reservas sobre si el remedio surtirá efecto… ¿Eh? —La expresión de Arturo, hasta ahora avergonzada, viró bruscamente al desconcierto—. ¿Esto es aceite?

Merlin tardó un instante de más en comprender su error. Con un respingo, empezó a agitar la mano temblorosa al trastear de nuevo con su equipaje. La mirada que le dedicaba el rey, con la ceja apuntillada en lo más alto de la frente, no ayudaba.

—Criado, ¿por qué me das esto?

—¡Ha sido un error, sire! Me he confundido de botella. —La ansiedad le volvía torpe de manos, con lo que el botecito que intentaba pescar resbalaba de sus dedos sudorosos una y otra vez en un baile improvisado por su macuto—. Enseguida le entrego el antídoto de verdad…

—¿Antídoto?

Si la vergüenza de Arturo lo volvía torpe, su impasibilidad lograba dejarle paralizado. La voz del rey sonó más inquisitiva que preocupada mientras le mostraba el objeto lleno de aceite de oliva que sostenía entre los dedos. Saliendo de entre las mantas como un dios griego imponente, cualquier signo de fragilidad que hubiera podido mostrar unos segundos antes se había volatilizado.

—Esto, mi señor…

—Empieza a hablar u ordeno que te aten desnudo a la plaza y el pueblo te arroje tomates hasta la medianoche.

Nada como una amenaza a la dignidad para soltar la lengua, pensó Merlin, que no fue capaz de inventarse más excusas.

—Veréis, resulta que esta mañana, cuando os he servido el desayuno… en el vino…

—¿El que te has bebido frente a mis ojos?

—¡Sí, ese mismo! Pues al parecer, jeje, alguien lo había… —las pupilas de Arturo encogiéndose hasta volverse dos puntos negros como saetas perforadoras le secaron la garganta, obligándole a tragar saliva para pronunciar la última palabra—…adulterado.

Merlin esperaba la ira del rey, pero ver a Arturo mirándole fijamente y en silencio era peor. Le observaba con aquella mirada suya que parecía preguntarle a Dios qué había hecho mal en otra vida para merecer aquel castigo.

—Una historia divertida, ¿verdad?

El rey cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

—¿Sabes quién ha sido el responsable?

Estuvo tentado de gritar “MORGANA” con todo el aire de su pecho, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Desvelar el secreto de su antigua hermanastra podría hacer que Arturo se cuestionara cosas, y cabía la posibilidad de que con ello peligrara su propio secreto.

Muy a su pesar, era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

—Pues verá, lo cierto es que… no.

—Es decir —el rey se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho desnudo—, que sabes que alguien ha adulterado mi desayuno pero no has descubierto quién es el responsable. Y aun así eras consciente de ello desde esta mañana porque dudo que me hubieras quitado el alimento casi de la boca de no haberlo sabido.

—Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, sire.

El caballero rubio asintió con la cabeza, pensativo, y Merlin se permitió destensar un poco su espalda. Parecía que Arturo iba a ser razonable para variar.

No consiguió disimular el estremecimiento cuando Arturo palmeó la cama con ira.

—¡Si es que no puedes hacer ni una a derechas! ¡Tengo al sirviente más inútil de los siete reinos!

El mago intentó apartarse, pero el agarre que ejercía sobre él no se había ablandado sino todo lo contrario. De un tirón, Arturo le hizo trastabillar y cayó de bruces contra el lecho. Al darse la vuelta, el rey se había colocado sobre él, con la rodilla anclada entre sus muslos y las manos inmovilizándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. La rabia humeaba de sus orejas y su boca.

Merlin se dio cuenta en ese instante que Arturo estaba desnudo. Lo había estado durante toda la conversación, aunque en aquellos momentos no parecía pensar en ello lo más mínimo.

—Eres un descerebrado, un patoso. ¡Un burro! ¡Debería llevarte al siguiente festival de ganado para venderte…!

El rey seguía su retahíla de insultos y maldiciones, pero Merlin no podía pensar en ello en esos momentos. Estaba demasiado ocupado procesando la situación, con Arturo como lo habían traído al mundo a escasos centímetros de su piel. Sentía el calor que emanaba de él a través de la ropa y le hacía sentirse mareado. En el fondo de su cabeza, la risita de Gwaine le torturaba a base de ecos: «He visto cómo le miras, jijiji».

—¡¿Me estás haciendo caso?!

—S-señor, yo… —quiso decir con la voz temblando, tan muerto de calor que los huevos se podrían freír en su frente.

—¡Cállate! —le atusó de un grito—. No sé cómo he podido aguantar tantos años contigo a mi lado. Te… te…

El enfado era tan grave que le hacía tartamudear. Lo sentía en sus muñecas, en el agarre que se apretaba más y más conforme hablaba hasta haberle adormecido la mano. Tenía el cuerpo inclinado del todo sobre él, y con cada exhalación sentía su aliento golpeándole en los labios. Estaba tan cerca que, si estiraba el cuello, alcanzaría a besarle.

 Aquello último cambió de pronto. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Arturo se le había adelantado.

El beso se prolongó uno, dos, tres segundos. Con la misma rapidez, el rey retrocedió. El silencio se apoderó del espacio que los separaba en un suspiro. Ambos miraban atónitos a los ojos del otro, incapaces de hablar, moverse o incluso de respirar.

Fue Arturo quien tomó aire bruscamente, como si hubiera sido él el sorprendido. Soltó sus muñecas y se irguió con la velocidad de un látigo. Había abierto la boca en un amago de decir algo, pero nada había salido de sus labios, quedando tan solo su mandíbula a medio abrir y temblando.

¿Qué había pasado? Merlin todavía se estaba haciendo aquella pregunta en su cabeza. Lo único que sabía era que su entrepierna se había despertado como si estuviera poseída. Igual que la de Arturo, clavándose en su pierna, a la altura del muslo.

Y que deseaba más.

Las palabras acudieron a su lengua sin poderlas controlar.

—Antes habéis preguntado por qué llevaba un tarro de aceite, ¿verdad…?

Merlin tomó la mano del otro y contuvo el aliento ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La llevó hacia su propia espalda, apresándola entre su cuerpo y el lecho, para a continuación conducirla a lo largo de su columna. El torso de Arturo se inclinó más sobre él, sus pechos se rozaban provocándole oleadas de frío y calor. Al alcanzar la altura de la pantorrilla, la sumergió bajo la cintura de sus pantalones, donde el aire se volvía caliente y húmedo por el sudor, hasta perder sus dedos entre los glúteos…

Arturo abrió mucho los ojos cuando sus yemas rozaron la piel impregnada del bendito aceite de oliva. Al mover torpemente un dedo, el roce en su entrada arrancó un estremecimiento en Merlin, quien pugnaba por regular su propia respiración entre suspiros y jadeos tenues. Tenía los párpados caídos, era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

El rey tragó saliva, incapaz de mover la mano de ahí, no sabía si a causa del terror o de la fascinación.

—Merlin, ¿tú…?

El sirviente le hizo callar de un beso. Le rodeó el cuello con brazo libre para prolongarlo el máximo posible, como si fuese un espejismo que pudiese desaparecer si lo descuidaba un segundo. No podía evitarlo: necesitaba sentir los labios de Arturo sobre los suyos, era como un instinto casi primitivo, como el que el otro estuviera rozando una parte tan íntima de él. En un último alarde de valor, liberó la mano con que retenía la suya y la llevó rozando su piel hasta alcanzar su entrepierna al rojo vivo.

Lo único que esperaba era que, después de todo eso, el rey no le mandara colgar.

Si lo hacía, al menos se aseguraría de que hubiera valido la pena.

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, la lengua de Arturo se abrió paso hacia su boca. La presión entre sus labios se acentuó. Sus dedos índice y medio se revolvieron, moviéndose milímetro a milímetro en busca de su ano.

Sus cuerpos se apretaban, sudorosos, sintiendo el calor del otro a través de la ropa que todavía llevaba puesta Merlin, quien enredaba las yemas entre los cabellos suaves y limpios de su majestad, anhelando que aquel momento no terminara. El rey apresó su cintura con el brazo y lo atrajo todo lo que sus cuerpos eran capaces de aproximarse. Tenía el rostro hundido en su cuello y las exhalaciones que arrasaban su piel lo embriagaban cual hora feliz en la taberna del pueblo.

Cuando el tacto de sus dedos dejó de ser suficiente, hizo que sus cuerpos rodaran sobre el lecho. Con Arturo contra el colchón, Merlin se quitó la camiseta y se deshizo de los pantalones; molestaban. Desnudo, ante la atónita mirada del otro, se inclinó a tomar el recipiente que le había entregado unos minutos atrás y vertió el contenido sobre su palma abierta.

Después volvió a tomarlo del falo. Arturo se mordió el labio inferior de la impresión. Sus ojos refulgían, aunque no sabía si de rabia o de deseo. Su tranca indicaba lo segundo, de aquello estaba seguro, mientras la apretaba con fuerza para impregnarla de lubricante en su totalidad, de la base hasta el glande rosado.

 Un pensamiento repentino atravesó su mente. Dedicándole una fugaz mirada de ojos huidizos, se recolocó hasta acabar tumbado, con la erección a pocos centímetros de su rostro, golpeándole la nariz con el intenso aroma a oliva. «Creo que tendría que haberlo hecho al revés», lamentó su torpeza, culpándose porque no se le hubiese ocurrido antes. Aunque aquel detalle no le restaba ganas.

Arturo había erguido la cabeza y lo observaba sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Percival le había parecido seductor al mirarle desde las alturas con ojos curtidos en mil batallas (analogía que, refiriéndose al sexo, debía ser bastante precisa), pero su majestad, con pupilas temblorosas y la mandíbula tensa, conseguía despertar en él un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad y de ternura al mismo tiempo. Fue la primera vez que se le ocurrió preguntarse si Arturo también sería primerizo en aquellos derroteros.

Entrelazó los dedos con los de su amante y los apretó con firmeza, intentando transmitirle confianza. Arturo correspondió al agarre devolviéndole la intensidad. Bien.

Sin esperar más, separó los labios y el sabor a aceite inundó la boca del sirviente. Arturo emitió un aullido; se habría desplomado en la almohada de no haber estado ya apoyado en ella.

Tal vez no fuese tan colosal como la de Percy, pero nadie podía decir que la única arma noble que poseía Arturo era Excalibur. Mientras Merlin la lamía como le había enseñado Gwaine, el rey se deshacía en una serenata de gemidos que, muerto de vergüenza, intentaba amortiguar ocultando la cara bajo el antebrazo. Los temblores y espasmos que daba su cuerpo era incapaz de disimularlos por mucho empeño que le pusiera. Cada vez se acercaba más a su límite.

Al final, Merlin paró antes de dejar que llegara al final. El pecho de Arturo ascendía y descendía con urgencia, convirtiendo las sábanas en un charco. Su entrepierna latía pidiendo más, y la suya propia respondía anhelando lo mismo.

Escondido tras el brazo con el que se tapaba, con los sentidos embutidos por la intensidad de las sensaciones, Arturo no supo que Merlin había cambiado de postura hasta que lo sintió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Con la mano, guió su húmeda erección hacia el centro de sus glúteos, en el punto donde su piel quemaba.

—Arturo, mírame —le pidió con la voz queda, anhelante.

Reuniendo todo el coraje que le quedaba, el caballero rubio apartó el brazo y le dedicó una mirada intensa. Parecía agotado: las mejillas arreboladas destacaban en su tez clara, el cabello despeinado contra la almohada. Merlin vio cómo sus manos aferraban sus muslos, no sabía con qué intención. Daba igual: el mero hecho de que le rozara la piel bastaba para que perdiera la cordura.

Dejó caer su peso con lentitud, asegurándose de retener en su memoria la aguijoneante sensación que se abría paso centímetro a centímetro hacia su interior. Una mezcla de dolor y dulzura que le llenaba todo su ser y le embotaba los sentidos. Bajo él, Arturo apretaba los dientes; no tanto de la incomodidad sino para reprimir unos ruidos de los que se avergonzaba. Sus dedos curvados como garras contra su piel, reteniéndolo para evitar que se pudiera separar de él.

La excitación guiaba a Merlin cuando empezó a moverse. El obelisco de la pasión que albergaba entraba y salía sin tensión gracias al efecto del lubricante, así que pronto pudo acelerar el ritmo. Apoyó las manos en los firmes abdominales del rey y comenzó a cabalgarlo con tesón. El golpeteo de piel contra piel anegaba sus oídos en una melodía sudorosa y precipitada.

—A-Arturo… —jadeó inconscientemente, del mismo modo en que buscó su mano y entrelazó los dedos.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que sintió que tiró y la mano de Arturo se negó a dejarle ir. El rey se incorporó y con el brazo libre le agarró por detrás de las caderas. Alzó la cabeza a escasos centímetros. Sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos de acero del rey le atravesaron el cuerpo, estremeciéndolo. El gemido que brotó de su garganta sonó más profundo que los anteriores.

Como si aquello lo hubiera sacado de la ensoñación en el que estaba sumergido, se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta. El enrojecimiento de su cara subió de tono a causa de una súbita vergüenza.

—Mi señor, d-debería cerrar la ventana si… ¡aaaah!

Arturo no le dejó terminar la frase. Lo tumbó contra el lecho y embistió con ahínco, arrebatándole el aire del pecho. Sin dejar de moverse con furia pasional, se inclinó sobre él, los cuerpos sudorosos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en aquel ictus de esfuerzo, y Merlin comprendió entonces que, probablemente, Arturo estuviera cediendo a sus instintos, pero fuese otra persona a quien personificase en su lugar.

Tampoco podía culparle. Todo era cosa de aquella toxina. No era como si Arturo lo hiciera por voluntad propia.

Merlin se aferró a la espalda del rey y se dejó hacer cuando éste hundió el rostro en el lateral de su cuello y lo humedeció a base de exhalaciones. Vio en el colchón el tarrito con el antídoto y alargó el brazo para tomarlo. Tras destaparlo, se lo metió en la boca, buscó la cara del caballero y fusionó sus labios con un beso. La pócima de sabor nauseabundo circuló hasta la boca de Arturo, quien parecía metido en un trance, demasiado ocupado golpeándole con las caderas como para prestar atención al sabor. El agarre por la cintura de Merlin se volvió más estrecho en las últimas trancadas, las más brutas de todas. Su aliento le ardió en la oreja cuando gimió y se derramó en su interior. Merlin agarró su propia erección y se sacudió a sí mismo. Poco necesitó para alcanzar también el clímax, eyaculando sobre todo el torso.

El agotamiento se abalanzó sobre él en cuestión de segundos, tras todo un día yendo de un lado a otro con los nervios a flor de piel. No tuvo tiempo ni de contar hasta tres antes de perder el conocimiento.

 

 

Lo primero que sintió Merlin al despertar era un agradable calor que le impregnaba la piel.

Estaba tumbado en un lecho, arropado entre sábanas y dos brazos que le rodeaban la curva de la espalda. Él mismo tenía los suyos abrazados a otro cuerpo desnudo, suave y cálido como acurrucarse junto a un gato, y sus piernas estaban enredadas en un nudo sin una pizca de tensión. Merlin tenía la frente apoyada en el pecho de la misteriosa persona que le acunaba y los latidos de su corazón le sonaban en los oídos en lo que parecía una oda a la tranquilidad. En lo alto de la cabeza, una leve presión indicaba que el otro había posado su mentón con la suavidad de un beso.

Exhaló embelesado. Sin duda, debía ser un sueño. Uno maravilloso.

Tras emitir un bostezo, Merlin inclinó la cabeza. Estaba bajo las sábanas, desde su posición la mitad superior del rostro del otro permanecía fuera de su vista. El mago solo alcanzaba a ver la mandíbula cuadrada del otro, rematada en una barbilla en la que empezaba a crecer vello rubio. Los labios, finos y rosados, reposaban formando una línea relajada. Sin poder reprimir los impulsos, Merlin estiró el cuello y los cubrió con un beso dulce.

El otro gruñó, somnoliento:

—No te muevas tanto, que estoy cansado…

Era una voz ronca, extrañamente cercana; pero con la cabeza en las nubes, le costaba identificarla con mayor precisión. El aroma que lo impregnaba todo, desde la piel ajena hasta el aire que respiraba, también le resultaba familiar…

Merlin se agitó hasta asomar la cabeza por el borde de las mantas y contempló la cara completa de la otra persona, con los cabellos rubios, el puente de la nariz grueso y los párpados caídos cubriendo unos ojos más que azules.

«Ah, es Arturo» pensó Merlin.

—¡HOSTIA, ES ARTURO! —gritó Merlin.

El caballero abrió los ojos dando un bote en la cama.

—¡Merlin!

La realidad golpeó al sirviente igual que un tomate podrido a un prisionero atado al cepo de la plaza mayor. Olvidando el idílico descanso en el que estaba unos segundos atrás, Merlin comenzó a tirar de su cuerpo para alejarse de su rey. Al arrastrar la sábana, el torso del otro apareció al natural, con la piel blanquecina estremeciéndose por el fresco repentino. Merlin apretó los dientes: ya había notado bajo la sábana que estaba desnudo, pero verlo con sus propios ojos lo hacía real para su conciencia.

Abatido, Arturo resopló antes de erguirse con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo del costado de la cabeza en punta, y con la nariz arrugada, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados parecía un perrito malhumorado.

«No, Merlin, chico malo. No es momento de pensar esas cosas». Empezó a buscar su ropa por el suelo de la habitación.

—Sire, ¿hemos…? —preguntó con miedo, rescatando la camisa de debajo del colchón.

—¿…dormido juntos? Sí. —El rey se rascó la cabeza con malestar—. Te caíste redondo y no me daba la gana de arrastrarte hasta el laboratorio de Gaius.  Aunque debo decir que es inesperadamente agradable dormir contigo…

Las rodillas de Merlin flaquearon. En lo más profundo de su pecho había albergado todavía la esperanza que los fogonazos de la noche pasada que acudían a su mente no fuesen más que fragmentos de un sueño.

Qué más quisiera.

Arturo hizo algunos estiramientos, todavía sentado en la cama, para desperezarse.

—Ya que te apetece moverte, ve a preparar la bañera; me siento asqueroso. Y también tendrás que cambiar la ropa de cama: hay tanto sudor que parece un charco.

—Entendido —respondió Merlin distraídamente, poniéndose de nuevo las calzas. Para suerte suya, la entrepierna volvía a estar deshinchada y no necesitaba rebozarse las partes bajas con más tela de la necesaria.

—Trae agua de más, tú también te vas a bañar.

Estaba atándose el zapato cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Tenía la cara más roja que una granada en el momento en que buscó la mirada del otro.

—¿Q-quieres decir juntos?

Arturo arrugó la frente y se le levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué? No —un momento después pareció replanteárselo—, aunque tampoco es mala idea…

Merlin volvió a prestar atención al calzado, que ataba lo más rápido que podía, pero los dedos le temblaban tanto que fallaba la lazada una y otra vez. Justo en el momento en que se puso de pie, los brazos de Arturo lo rodearon y éste pegó el cuerpo a su espalda. Sentía en el trasero la erección incipiente del otro. No quería admitirlo, pero deseaba en silencio que sus manos se deslizaran por debajo de la ropa, sentir su aliento húmedo en el cuello una vez más.

En vez de eso, escuchó una risita del caballero rubio y cómo le daba un azote afectivo en la nalga.

—Anda, ve a por el agua.

—V-voy —contestó con una voz tan aguda como un silbido.

Merlin intentó marcharse, pero Arturo lo retuvo en el último momento y tiró de él. Al darse la vuelta, los labios del rey buscaron los suyos. El contacto duró apenas un destello. Fugaz, suave, tímido. Al separarse, Arturo tenía la mirada baja y las mejillas arreboladas. Era la primera vez que lo veía con una expresión tan vulnerable.

—N-no tardes —susurró. Le dedicó un último vistazo de soslayo antes de darse la vuelta.

El sirviente balbuceó una respuesta indescifrable y salió.

Quería pensar que era a causa del veneno; que todavía quedaban algunos resquicios en su organismo. De los roces provocativos que le había profesado Arturo en el último momento. De los recuerdos tórridos que asaltaban su cabeza con caricias, posturas y palabras que nunca revelaría a nadie.

Pero no era nada de eso. Sabía que había sido esa última frase, esa última mirada, ese último beso, el que lo había excitado.

Era muy pronto de madrugada, el castillo permanecía vacío y sepulcral. Merlin sintió alivio de saber que nadie vería la varita levantada que llevaba en los pantalones. Mentalmente pidió perdón a Gaius: estaba a punto de usar la magia todo lo que fuese necesario con tal de preparar el agua y regresar a los aposentos del rey lo más rápido que pudiera.

Porque sí: en cuanto volvió se lo montaron en la bañera. Varias veces. Y otras muchas más después. Gwaine y  Percival estarían orgullosos.


	6. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partida doble porque es el final y no me haré de esperar por un epílogo xD

—A todo esto —dijo de pronto Gaius, apartando la mirada de las habichuelas con salsa que reposaban a medio comer en su plato—, al final lo que usaron para intentar envenenar a Arturo fue un mero afrodisíaco, ¿verdad?

Merlin levantó la cabeza de su plato. Tenía salsa por todos los morros.

—Sí. Al menos no descubriste que hubiese ninguna sustancia más en el vino.

—Porque estás seguro que fue cosa de Morgana, ¿no? —Merlin asintió con la cabeza—. Y que solamente adulteró el barril de vino.

Habían pasado ya algunos días, pero el sueño premonitorio había sido lo bastante vívido como para que Merlin lo recordara con detalle.

—Completamente seguro. Y de todos modos no ha ocurrido nada más desde entonces, así que si hubo algo más, me parece que no ha surtido efecto.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —asintió el físico.

Volvió a llevarse la cuchara al plato, pero el sirviente se percató de que nublaba por sus pensamientos cuando vio que solo iba moviendo legumbres con ella.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—No es preocupación exactamente, sino más bien una duda. ¿Para qué haría Morgana todo eso, preparar una pócima, infiltrarse en el castillo en mitad de la noche, usar un conjuro, solo para que Arturo tomara un afrodisíaco?

Merlin no supo qué contestar, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Su estómago exigía que lo siguiera cebando de comida y no se veía capaz de llevarle la contraria.

Lo que ellos desconocían era que, la noche en que Arturo y Merlin estaban muy ocupados en la alcoba real, Morgana la pasó en vela esperando durante más de seis horas en lo alto de una cornisa próxima al castillo. El viento agitaba su capa negra y arremolinaba los mechones de su melena de azabache.

—¿Por qué no surte efecto? —protestaba entre dientes, resistiendo la sensación de frío pese estar a finales de mayo.

Escuchó los cascos de un caballo y se volteó esperanzada, pero tan solo se trataba de Morgause, que se detuvo a su vera.

—Hermana, ¿cuánto tiempo más estaréis esperando a la intemperie?

—El que haga falta. Es imposible que Arturo no haya tomado la poción en todo el día. En cuanto haga efecto, la libido le hará vulnerable. Es demasiado estúpido como para aguantar sus instintos.

—¿Y cómo sabréis que ha funcionado?

—Lo más probable es que, después de todo un día reprimiendo sus necesidades, aproveche la oscuridad de la noche para salir a desahogarse en un rincón sombrío con alguna pobre víctima de sus pésimas habilidades amatorias. Sirvientes, cortesanes, ovejas o cabritos… no juzgo. En ese momento, iremos a su caza.

Pero la noche se escurría minuto a minuto como la arena de un reloj y Morgana empezaba a creer que su plan no era tan infalible como pensaba. Morgause se apeó del caballo para ponerse a su altura y, con todo el mimo del mundo, acarició su frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Hermana, la fiebre todavía no te ha bajado. Me habías prometido que reposarías.

—Pero…

—Volvamos a casa, Morgana, querida. Ya acabaremos con Arturo otro día.

Agotada, la bruja dejó que su hermana la subiera al caballo y, sujetada entre sus brazos, se dejó acunar por el trote mientras soñaba con la derrota de su hermanastro.


End file.
